Mistletoe Magic
by Jalice2254
Summary: Jalice Christmas one-shot that starts out innocently enough but heats up towards the end... Happy holidays, everyone! Jazz says so...


Mistletoe Magic

The holiday season was fast approaching and the Cullen home looked just the part of any other normal, human family with tinsel and lights and mistletoe.

My Alice had managed all the decor and presents in less than a week, suckering help out of every single one of us, mutts included. Needless to say, my Pixie was amazing with parties...

My wife now stood tiptoed on a step ladder, her fingers grasping merely for air as she tried to put the star on top of our towering tree. Chuckling quietly, I shook my head at the realization that she was simply so distracted with the holiday buzz.

So distracted, in fact, that as I snuck up behind her and tugged her into my arms bridal style, she actually squealed and let the tinsel slip through her fingers. Nuzzling into her neck, I deftly caught it on the toe of my boot with a smirk and tied it in a bow around her waist, securing us together. "Think you're tall enough for that, darlin'?!"

Giggling, she teasingly pressed her lips to mine before moving in the blink of an eye against me. Situating herself on my shoulders, she giggled again and topped the tree with a grin. "Isn't it beautiful, Jazz?!"

Slipping from my arms, she admired her handiwork with wide eyes. Sliding backwards to get a better look, the toe of her ballet flat hung against the stool and down she went.

Catching her with ease, a soft smile touched my lips as I ran a slow caress over her face. "Not nearly as beautiful or perfect as you, darlin'..."

Pulling in a slow breath, her golden eyes locked with mine as I tightened my arms and kissed her with a rare deep and passionate intensity.

It wasn't often that we were affectionate in the eyes of our family but today we stood alone- for once- in the den as our normal bubble of love and contentment and simply being together quickly formed around us.

Em was doing god knows what with Thorn whilst they were out for the day, their lust and desire still so strong around me even as they hunted 5 miles away.

Managing to shake off the way ward emotions, I heard Esme's soft humming from the kitchen as she painted Nessie and Bella's nails, the familiar melody perfectly mingling with Edward's piano. He was enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet as much as the rest of us, playing off everyone's favorites with ease.

Deciding to take full advantage of my wife, I tugged her into my arms with a small smirk. "I don't have to wait until you have the mistletoe up, do I, darlin'?!"

Giggling, she leaned on tiptoes and teasingly danced her lips over mine. "Of course not, Jazzy..."

Sighing against her, I swung in to the La-Z-Boy and settled her in my lap. "Good... I don't think my achy breaky heart can take it if I have to be apart from you..."

~000~

I was peacefully sleeping when my Alice pounced onto me with an enthusiastic squeal. "Get up, Jazz! It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

The week flew by and before I knew it, Christmas was on the horizon. Needless to say, my Alice and I had taken the mistletoe VERY seriously...

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up," I barely managed to mumble through my sleep as she jerked my blankets away. Growling playfully, I had her pinned beneath me before she even realized I'd moved. "Darlin', don't you know grizzlies hibernate during the winter?!"

Winking, she twined her sexy little body up around mine and let her tongue and teeth and nose trail along my skin. "Grizzlies are my favorites...!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Christmas, kiddies... Quit playing around and get downstairs... Momma won't let us open presents 'til everyone's there... That includes y'all...!"

Rolling my eyes after Emmett, I slipped from under her with a lazy smirk and twined our fingers, quite literally sweeping her off her feet into my arms. "Much better...!

Now, Miss Alice, what shall you wear today?!" My lips turned into a smirk, I teased my tongue along her suggestive pout as she twined her fingers into my hair and crashed our lips together. We may not be very affectionate in front of the family, but we flipped a 360 behind closed doors... And Emmett had interrupted us... Just so he could open Christmas presents...

Five minutes later, we waded downstairs and joined our family around the Christmas tree, our thoughts still on things better left done than said. Settling her in my lap, I nuzzled teasingly against her and barely managed to turn my moan into a husky chuckle as she rocked her hips against me. Damn, this woman...!

"Could you at least ATTEMPT to control your thoughts?!" Ed's face was a scowl as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not at all," I growled lustfully, voice thick with Southern accent that drove my woman insane. I may have been wrapped around her little finger, but I still knew exactly how to get what I wanted from her... "Besides, it's not like you HAVE to listen... Your wife IS a shield, remember?!"

"Best use of her gift yet," he muttered sullenly, tossing me the first gift of the morning. "Maybe this will keep you entertained for awhile..."

"Hey! Where's mine?! I'M the one that had to see all... THAT! The least you coulda done was gimme the damn first present!" Em frowned with a roll of his eyes, quickly apologizing to the ladies of the house for his language, before sending a playful gag our way in mock anger. "Now THAT is what I'm talking about!"

Rolling my eyes as he opened Grand Theft Auto, I tried as hard as I could to keep the wrapping as pretty as possible.

Blinking in mute surprise as my wife snatched my gift, I groaned as she simply tore through it all to reveal the last book in my current series. Yeeesss!

"Now," she murmured, lashes fluttering coquettishly up at me as I sucked in a breath, "that wasn't so bad, was it?!"

~000~

I swear, that woman will be the absolute death of me! Lounging on our bed immersed in my book, both my body and breath froze as a fishnet-clad thigh twined around my hip. Swallowing thickly, my lust darkened eyes met her seemingly innocent ones as she leaned into me and caught my tongue with her teeth. "You like?!"

Practically eye raping the soft skin untouched by the silk blood red nightie, my head nodded and body moved all at once without my knowledge as I found her magically beneath me. "Yeah, darlin', I do..."

"Rose got 'em..." Twined in that sexy purr of hers was also an unmistakable accent, Southern roots surfacing in her complete and absolute lust. My woman was a Southern lady, after all...

Her voice was a breathy moan, soft sounds long ago memorized even through near extinction, as I rocked harder against her.

"As much as I love 'em, darlin', they have got to go." And so they did...

Not too long after followed my upper hand as her body moved with pure dominance and grace, my Little Major literally rising even higher to the occasion. Biting my tongue on a moan as she took me full into her hand, I ran my nose along the column of her throat. "He's not near the only one ready, darlin'..."

Not only was our door closed, but it was locked... Meaning: we could show as much affection as we wanted! And we did...

So much affection and lust and desire combined, not only were we uninterrupted, but we were the only ones in the house... Five miles within the house, even...

All because of a little mistletoe! If they thought Thorn and Emmy were bad, my Alice and I were positively evil...!

A/N: I know Christmas was a couple of days ago but I've been busy so Ima post now...:):) hope everyone had a good Christmas and will keep having happy holidays!:):)


End file.
